1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fastening devices which can be repeatedly opened and closed and more particularly a closure for envelopes, packages, boxes or the like which are opened by removing a tear strip and which cannot be sealed without introducing an external media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most usual way of resealing an envelope, package, box or the like which is opened by means of a tear strip which leaves a separation between the otherwise continuous materials, includes the use of one or more strips of tape placed in parallel with or perpendicular to the separation. An envelope can be placed inside of another envelope and the package or box could have a cord fastened about the package or box. The envelope, package or box could be wrapped in brown paper, plastic, etc. and that sealed with tape or string. Each of the approaches requires an external media such as tape, string, wrapping paper or the like.